Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a connection system for an inner coffin and an outer coffin. The invention also relates to a method for coupling an inner coffin and an outer coffin. Furthermore, the invention relates to a combination of an inner coffin and an outer coffin.
Description of Related Art
The connection system of the invention is especially directed towards the use with a coffin, wherein an inner coffin comprising a corpse is received within an outer coffin, said outer coffin determining the appearance of the coffin. Such a configuration of a coffin allows one to repeatedly use the outer coffin whereas the inner coffin, together with said corpse, will be cremated or buried. It is clear that the inner coffin and outer coffin must be mutually coupled for allowing transport of said corpse within said outer coffin.
Such a system is known in the art. An outer coffin comprising a load bearing frame construction near the bottom of the inner coffin is, for example, described in Dutch patent application NL 2 010 192, the outer coffin comprising a bottom carrying the inner coffin. This known construction has the disadvantage that the inner coffin must be removed from the outer coffin through a cumbersome construction.
Therefore, there is need for a simplified connection system for coupling an inner coffin to an outer coffin, wherein separation of same is simplified.